The Obelisk of Lost Souls
Lore to its connected worlds.]] From deep within the chaotic Void, stands the Obelisk of Lost Souls. It is a focus of sorts, used by the shadowed men to connect worlds throughout the cosmos that they are interested in, Norrath being one of these. When the Obelisk binds itself to a new world, a black monolith materializes somewhere on the planet's surface and acts as the main anchor to the Obelisk. On Norrath, the Tower of Vul within the Feerrott is this monolith and the portal within provides direct access to within the Obelisk. - (Source: On the Origins of Shadowed Men) The Obelisk is powered by extracted souls, giving it its name. The process is understood solely by the shadowed men, but is touched upon at great lengths throughout the timeline. Beings such as an Infernal Generator, found deep within the dungeon, and the Congregation of Souls found at the very top of the Obelisk are concentrations of these souls. Not all souls are used purely for their energy, however, as the shadowed men also extract knowledge from important or powerful creatures and store them within the Obelisk. (Source: Scrolls found within the Aethenaeum of Shadows) The other worlds connected to Norrath via the Obelisk are Cron, Dyrt, Hykor, Iza, Lysis, and Odris. The sparse knowledge of these places and their sentient inhabitants is garnered from tomes dropped rarely from the Void-creatures within the dungeon. The portals to these worlds can be seen on the cavern level of the zone and their tethers to the Obelisk are found deeper within the dungeon in the form of shadowed men. Entrances There are seven entrances into the dungeon. The reason for this is revealed by a notice found within the Aethenaeum of Shadows: "The Creator [of Shadows] has decreed that shadowed men are to consume more power and deploy in several other land masses as they are able. In order to minimize the risks while obtaining the widest variety of samples, a new anchor will move from land mass to land mass at random intervals and locations. This will help prevent organized sieges upon the Obelisk." With the exception of the Feerrott entrance, entrance portals only appear after the surrounding shadowed rift watchers are taken out. The portals appear as purple clouds of mist, cannot be seen from far away unless graphic settings are maxed and do not render at all at 'Extreme Performance' or 'Very High Performance' settings. All entrances lead to the cavern level of the dungeon, with the exception of the Feerrott portal, which teleports you directly inside the Obelisk. The entrance locations are as followed: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Walkthrough Cavern *Cavern Map *This is a vast open area surrounding the obelisk for levels 37-40. The entrance/exit to the zone is at the north end of the cavern. Named Monsters *Wurmjaw *Zygoth the Watcher *Soul Harvester Kul *Soul Harvester Zej *Soul Harvester Gron *Soul Harvester Na *Grimgaze First Floor *1st floor Map *This floor is for levels 41-43, contains numerous named mobs and a handful of quests. The entrance is through the door within the obelisk at . Named Monsters *The Creator of Shadows *The Harbinger *A Torment Dervish *Avulsor *Paroxroz *Troxlep *Xychlzys Second Floor *2nd floor Map *This floor is for levels 43-46, contains a maze and a couple of named mobs that must be killed to proceed to the third floor. The entrance is through the door within the obelisk at . Named Monsters *The Labyrinth Shadow, roams the maze and opens the southern doors when killed *The Keeper of Nihility, approach to start a ring event that opens the door leading to the third level **First wave: 8 servants of nihility - trash mobs but the first one killed gives AA **Second wave: Gorusk Flayfist and Bondur Flayfist (linked level 45^^) **Third wave: The Keeper of Nihility (level 45^^) Third Floor *3rd floor Map *This floor is for levels 46-50 and contains roughly 10 rooms, each of which can spawn a boss mob. You can easily move between rooms to farm the bosses. **Each of the two southern rooms contains a ring event, which ends with a level 50 evil eye boss. There is a recycle time on the ring event. Named Monsters *Sezrael the Preceptor *An Infernal Generator *The Medium of Cron *The Medium of Iza *The Medium of Dyrt *The Medium of Odris *The Medium of Lysis *The Medium of Norrath *Mitalla the Voice *The Soloist *Brixx *Braxx *Borxx The Vestibule *This instance is for levels 47-50 and contains two additional ring events with named bosses. *The entrance is at . *'Important Note': There is no longer any Access Quest to enter this instance. You do need to finish the Access Quest List of Acquisitions for the Continuing of Research to progress inside, however. Named Monsters *The Medium of Hykor - opens second door when killed *Malisient - spawns after placing goblins on altar Quests :See: The Obelisk of Lost Souls Timeline